Everything's Nothing Without You
by swagatron94
Summary: Toralei and her boyfriend break up, leaving Toralei devastated... until a certain normie comes around. Half-normie that is.


Everything's Nothing Without You

Jackson Jekyll opened the door and walked into school. He walked to his locker, grabbed his books and walked to his first class. He sat next to his two best friends, Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf. On Deuce's side was Cleo de Nile, Deuce's girlfriend.

"Hello." Jackson said.

"Hey Jackson, how was your weekend?" Deuce asked him.

"Good." Jackson replied.

Jackson sat down in his seat and waited for the teacher. A few minutes later, the teacher wasn't still there and the students were getting bored. At this point, Jackson was looking around the room, until his eyes locked onto a certain were-cat...

Toralei Stripe, that is.

Ever since Jackson and Toralei went to prom together, which was almost ruined by Toralei, Jackson and Toralei haven't been hanging out much. Whenever Jackson wants to hang out with her, she's usually hard to find and whenever Toralei wants to hang out with Jackson, he's either busy or studying. It's not that Jackson hates her, he's just been really busy lately.

A few hours later...

After school ends, Jackson walks to his locker to grab his books, until he heard someone crying.

"JACKSON!"

Jackson turned around and saw Toralei Stripe running toward him, with tears in her eyes. She gave Jackson a bear hug and cried on his chest.

"Toralei! What's wrong?" He calmly asked her, rubbing her back.

"...Rocco broke up with me. It had nothing to do with you and me at prom, he just doesn't love me anymore..." Toralei explained to him.

Jackson hugged Toralei and rubbed her back. She eventually stopped crying and calmed down. Jackson wiped away her tears and she smiled at him.

"You are so sweet and caring, Jackson. You make me happy. You always make me happy." She said, hugging him even tighter.

All of a sudden, the bell rang and school was over.

"I have to go, Jackson. Wanna hang out this weekend?" Toralei asked him.

"Sure." Jackson replied.

"Ok great! I'll call you later. Bye." Toralei said. She walked out the doors and walked back home. Jackson got in his car and drove back home. He parked in the driveway, opened the door to his house and walked to his room.

He pulled out his phone and looked through his pictures. He found the one of him and Toralei at prom and smiled. He put his phone down, grabbed his guitar, strummed it and began to sing.

(Sum 41 - With Me)

I don't want this moment to ever end

Where everything's nothing without you

I wait here forever just to, to see you smile

'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

Through it all I've made my mistakes

I stumble and fall but I mean these words

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go

These words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know

'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken forever and now

The pieces of memories fall to the ground

I know what I did and how so, I won't let this go

'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone

With nowhere to go have come to an end

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go

These words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know

As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go

In front of your eyes it falls from the skies

When you don't know what you're looking to find

In front of your eyes it falls from the skies

When you just never know what you will find

What you will find, what you will find

What you will find, what you will find

I don't want this moment to ever end

Where every thing's nothing without you

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go

These words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know

As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go

These words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know

As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go

After he stopped singing, he put his guitar away, turned off his phone, ate dinner and went to bed. Little did he know that he accidently had his phone on record and he accidently sent it to Toralei...

The next day, Jackson woke up and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. He then put his clothes on, went downstairs and ate breakfast. All of a sudden, he got a text from Toralei.

From: Toralei

To: Jackson

Meet me at the park in 15 minutes. I need to talk to you.

Jackson smiled and left for the park. He got there and saw Toralei sitting there on the bench. She saw him standing there and walked towards him.

"Why did you do it?" Toralei asked him.

"Uh, what?"

"Why did you send this to me?" Toralei said, playing the song back for Jackson.

Jackson realized that he accidently sent the song to Toralei and she heard it.

"T-Toralei, I can explain. I didn't mean to send it to you." Jackson replied.

"Well, you did and I want to know something... Did you mean every word that you sang and was the song for me?" Toralei questioned him.

Jackson looked at Toralei and then looked away from her. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Yes and yes." Jackson replied.

Toralei looked at him and grabbed his t-shirt. She then smiled and kissed him on the lips. Jackson soon found himself making out with Toralei and they both didn't want to stop. Eventually however, they pulled away for breath.

"That...was...awesome..." They both said to each other in unison.

"Jackson... I love you." Toralei said.

"I love you too, Toralei."

They both held each other tightly, not wanting to let the other one go. Toralei looked up into Jackson's eyes and kissed him one more time.

"I don't want this moment to ever end..." Jackson sang to Toralei.

"Where everything's nothing without you..." Toralei sang back to him.

They both smiled and walked to Jackson's house, hand in hand, where they spent the rest of their day, together...

End of Chapter 1


End file.
